


It's a soft, tender sound.

by thexflies



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexflies/pseuds/thexflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i said to the sun, tell me about the big bang. the sun said, it hurts to become." - andrea gibson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a soft, tender sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, all!  
> After a looonnnggg needed break I decided to start up by posting a quick tw related story, because it's one of the only fandoms I am currently in. Also! I am working on a multi-chapter Scully/Reyes one that should be coming up soon. Enjoy the fic:) (BTW! it has 3 parts)

If Lydia Martin could turn back time to that first day by her best friend’s locker where they talked about fashion and laughed together, she would without hesitation. Even if that meant her forgetting all about supernatural things and ignoring her other friends, as long as Allison was there with her she felt safe and focused. Now? she’s lying in her room listening to a mixtape some guy named Strahovski or whatever had sent her in like fifth grade (she didn’t actually know the name, the handwriting was shit), and the songs were actually pretty nice. They all reminded Lydia of her.  
Allison with her gorgeous dimples and beautiful long curly dark hair, her amazing sense of style and her incredible support. Lydia smiled wearily, it was late and she heard a knock on her door, quickly she grabbed her remote control and turned the stereo off before her mother stamped in wearing a silk nightgown and looked as tired as Lydia felt.

“Keep it down, honey.” was all she said before closing the door and Lydia could hear Natalie’s footsteps down the stairs and slowly fading away. She meant well, Lydia’s mother, but she could be a little bit cranky in the wee hours of the morning. Lydia put her hands on her stomach to be more comfortable, but there was this nagging feeling in her stomach that she needed to look out her window. She hadn’t heard it before, the crunching of leaves outside her big glass windows due to the volume of her stereo, but now that she’s turned it off she can hear it. And her blood runs cold.  
Lydia crawls out of bed and tip toes to the window and unlocks the door to the balcony, before walking out in the cool night. It smelled fresh, the way it does after it rains on cut grass in the summer and Lydia breathes in the night air with a sense of freedom, before making the mistake of looking down toward the pool. At the edge, staring down at the reflective water stands a dark haired young woman with her arms hanging loose while standing as still as a mannequin. Lydia is terrified to discover this, and is ready to scream at the top of her lungs, when the figure slowly turns around to face her as the clouds starts to dissolve and reveals a string of moonlight that lights up the strangers all-too familiar face.  
Lydia nearly trips and falls on the concrete below her when the brown eyes looks into her green, and their gaze meet.

Allison?

Lydia couldn’t scream, couldn’t move. She was stuck in a vicious time loop that only concluded her desperate fight or flight mode, much sooner the latter. Her vision flickered from the vision of her dead best friend to the moon up in the sky that was almost completely visible. The stars were shining and Lydia spotted orion somewhere up there. She took a deep breath, knowing she would have to be focused to handle the situation unfolding in front of her, before she felt the panic wash off her. There had to be some kind of rational explanation for her seeing Allison, maybe it was the amount of coffee and daydreaming that caused her to hallucinate a reasonable copy of Allison, because she could not be there. But then again, she was the harbinger of Death, and if Death has a companionship with souls, maybe Allison’s was returned to her? maybe she could see her?  
Lydia took a deep breath before leaving the balcony and slowly opening the door to her room while facing a completely dark and vacant hallway, her mother must’ve gone back to bed because the light’s downstairs were out also. Or maybe a power outage, Lydia honestly didn’t know. She tried turning on the light in the hallway but all it would do was flicker. She walks into the living room and sees the patio outside. She still sees Allison, standing almost lifeless at the edge of the pool staring right in front of her, Lydia being scared for a second that the minute she pushes the door open Allison will vanish, and prove to be a trick of the shadows playing her a cruel prank. Lydia let’s out a barely audible whimper as she opens the door and a flash of air hits her like a wave as the wind starts to slowly start to lull the trees to sleep. Allison just stands still, doesn’t raise her head or flinch a bit while Lydia creeps closer to investigate her best friend. Suddenly, she remembers the 1968 George Romero film Night of the living dead and stop dead in her tracks. Perhaps the wisest thing to do would go back inside and call Scott? but what if Allison disappeared?

What if she ate your friends and family? a voice at the back of her head reasoned, and Lydia swallowed a big lump that had been growing in her dry throat since she first spotted Allison by the poolside. Maybe this was just a nightmare, a bad dream, when she touched Allison she would scare her and Lydia would wake up, covered in sweat with her concerned mother hovering over her. Lydia didn’t need the kind of reassurance that this wasn’t a dream, she knew all too well she hadn’t slept for a few days and was probably hallucinating.

“Allison?” her voice is quiet, but firm. Allison slowly turns her head up and Lydia lets out a horrified gasp as to what she’s witnessing. What has hell done to you? Lydia thought, not that she wanted Ally to have been to hell, Lydia wasn’t even sure there even was such a place in the afterlife, but whatever happened to her best friend was certainly not a heavenly form of the ultimate paradise.  
Allison’s usual pale skintone was greyish with scars and cuts all over it and the bags under her eyes were visible. Her hair was messy and unkempt as well as blood covered leather jacket and previously whole jeans being replaced with ripped ones, revealing bruises and burns underneath them. Lydia looked for anything to indicate that her best friend was going to launch at her, but she didn’t. Instead, Allison let out a moaning sound, maybe an attempt at speaking? Lydia fell to the ground as she noticed the holes in Ally’s boots.  
“What happened to you?” Lydia whispered as Allison started groaning and making various weird noises, what Lydia assumed were all attempts at conversing. This was cruel, she thought, this was cruel and she needed to talk to Scott. Or Stiles, but she needed Scott right now. He’d know what to do and he’d make this stop.  
“Stop!” Lydia shouted while slowly rising on shaking legs. “JUST STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Allison tilted her head, much like a lost puppy being told that it’s been bad. Tears welled in Lydias eyes as she embraced her friend, feeling the cold skin with her hands through the holes of Allison’s jacket, and her constant moaning as if she was in serious pain.  
“I am sorry. I thought you weren’t real.” Lydia muttered while composing herself in the arms of her best friend. “But you are, aren’t you? you’re as real as the day we first met. Do you remember?”  
Allison nodded enthusiastically and Lydia thought she could see a flash of recognition in the cold, dead eyes.  
“I love you.” Lydia informed, before realizing that Scott and Stiles might take her away from her. Lydia, being her clever self, formed a plan on how to keep Allison forever, and it was going to be a really good one. While walking to her grandfather’s old abandoned cabin somewhere up in the forest with a potential zombie, Lydia felt the soft touching of the wind on her warm flesh and is relieved that Allison hasn’t tried eating her brain yet. As she holds the hand of her best friend walking the trail toward the cabin, she felt a sting of jealousy of the moon in the sky. She was always one with the sun, and could always talk to her and they never died. Feeling a sudden wash of sadness, Allison surprised her by pushing her head in toward Lydia’s shoulders, as a way to reassure her that it was alright. As if Allison knew of Lydia's pain and this was her way of showcasing her affection. 

“You’re safe now, wherever you were, you’re back here with me.” Lydia assures her friend while tightening the grip of Allison’s hands. There’s a darkness in Lydia that awakens, a sort of selfishness she thought she’d earned by years of following Scott. The selfishness she deep down knew could be her downfall. Allison was her Achilles heel, her damned rock. One in five billion if you will. Lydia hated the thought of losing her best friend again, and this was her way of getting paid for her duties toward this town. After all, she didn’t find bodies, bodies somehow found her.  
Being a semi-banshee meant occasionally stumbling upon carcases of people who once were, but no longer. Sometimes she pondered over the possibility that she was more of a hero then any of the boys would ever be. Of all that she’d seen, all that she’d done, she always went back to this same spot. This selfish part of her that felt she deserved a reward for putting up with so much bullshit, and that this was her thing. Her reward, her price. Allison was back from the dead and soon she’d go back to normal again. They’d shop, talk about boys and Allison would go back to dating Scott and ‘protect those who couldn’t protect themselves’. Allison would be Allison again, and Lydia would make sure of it.

They reached the cabin and Lydia unlocked the doors as they stepped into the dark hall. It was an old thing made out of wood, according to her grandmother, grandpa had built it using his own two hands and a stubborn axe that worked sharp and fast through every piece of wood he needed it to. And being a Martin, he wouldn’t stop until the job was finished. Then he used it as a hunting cabin up until the day that he died, and Lydia had never set her foot in it before, but she knew where he kept the keys. Under the doormat, like every cliché ever, and she is definitely not staying here. The place is clean, organized, but smells terrible after she let Allison in. Her friend went absolutely crazy and started to roam around and Lydia had to sit her down on the bed for Allison to calm down slightly. The feeling of hope crept upon her, Lydia was happy for the first time in a long time, and it was all thanks to the goddess of faith, her own patience and Allison.  
“I knew you’d like it.” Lydia whispered in Allison’s ear as she took out a comb from the backpack she had brought. A bright, pink one from her embarrassing years of preschool before she’d ever heard the word ‘trend.’

Allison’s hair turned out to be a rat’s nest and a pain in the butt to sort out, but somehow, Lydia managed. She took out some makeup and Allison actually looked a little bit more...Alive.  
Being satisfied with her work, she looked Allison in the eyes and told her to stay in the cabin and that Lydia would be back after school. Allison blinked, and Lydia understood that meant she got it.

Natalie was in a frenzy when Lydia stepped inside, muddy and dirty from forgetting to put on a pair of shoes before walking into the forest like that. Her mother embraced her in a warm hug, and commented on her appearance before sending Lydia in the shower. The hot water streamed down Lydia’s face as she washed the dirt off her skin. She put on a dress from her latest purchase (before Allison’s return), and unsurprisingly she looked ridiculously good in it. A red lipstick was filling out her lips as she walked down the steps with a big smile plastered on her face.


End file.
